forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Elfe Chao Hu
'' A young, mysterious girl think above all members and knows how to rally the group's morale when they are down. Exceptionally beauty of her look could fool you and being decimate by her art of summoning legendary creatures, What is her real motivations anyways?'' —''Description 'Overview' Elfe Chaohu is a playable character in Forgotten Testaments. A summoner from the mystic village of Terra, she was introduced as an enchantress and a bar hostess works in Ora City and later revealed as a summoner and she process the abilities to summon legendary mystic phantoms of the ancient. One of the most important character and her appearance eventually lead Raven into the climax of the series. Story 'Early Life' ''“If you put your effort and concentration into playing to your potential, to be the best that you can be." - Elfe Chao Hu Raised in the Summoner Village of Terra, Elfe received training to become a summoner ever since when she is young but was fascinated by the outside world and her townsman even her parents often views her as an rebellious or anti- traditions type of girl despite her highly gifted in the art of summoning. Unable to withstand the traditions of Terra, Elfe decided to leave the mystic village to the outside along with her companion Kitsune to refine her art as a summoner on her own and working as a songstress in the Red Lantern Pub resides the City of Ora. Using her beauty and amazing performance skills, Elfe quickly roses to fame in the central district as the top performer of the Ora and the number of customers increases vastly due to her existence. 'Destined' "You do not have to pinch me to see if you dreaming because I am too unreal for you." "Flattery will get you everywhere... But keep flattering." - Elfe to Sekou One day, Elfe is visited by a new customer who work as a mercenary named Raven Stray and quickly become friends after a bar rumble. The destiny of her becoming a comrade with Raven begins as the City Hall Explosion occurs in the next day and Red Lantern was engulfed in flame and the fire route exit has been blocked, Raven protected Elfe escaping the underwater tunnel and Elfe forced to display her summoning abilities while Raven was caught off guard by the sewer monster from behind. When Raven reunites with her teammate, Sekou developed a crush on Elfe but was being denied. As a token of thanks, Elfe presented Raven with a gift to learn and uses magic along with the mysterious gemstone and look forward to meet them again. After departed from Raven's group, Elfe developed a curiosity of Raynor's power since that an ordinary man would not be possible to obtain such magical power and decided to followed Raynor's men and spied on them and overheard their search of the legendary Animacite. Raynor dispatched a secret unit by command of the Emperor of Almagar to locate Terra Village and seize the Animacite at his disposal. Elfe realized that this is her time to fulfill her duty as a summoner by obtaining the secret summon guarding the Terra Village, therefore she secretly guided Raven's group to the summoner village of Terra after they subdued the bandit king Mundo Ojo. 'Raven's Decision' Raven's quest to become a heroic protagonist has begun as her and her comrades was accidentally lost in the mysterious Endless forest and Entered the forbidden village of ancient summoners, and Raven discovered the legend of the Animacite. The secret of Raynor's family ancestor and their relation to the Animacite, which as somehow building a determination of her pursuit after Raynor to make things clear and questions him about all the previous happened events. In meantime, Raven and the rest of her party heard of a young girl called Faye was trapped in the Cave of the Protectors and were struggling against the Dajinn until Elfe entered the battle to saved the party from crisis. Elfe revealed her identity as the destined Summoner and she left and resides in the city of Ora of her rebellious nature of instead of awaiting for the second crisis in their in the ancient scripture, they should open their eyes and search for it instead so that they could change their own fate. Because that it is what it does to change fate instead of awaiting of what it comes. The Terra residents amazed by Elfe's maturity of so, they requested that Raven and Elfe would take up the arms to protect the world, before continuing on the journey, Elfe enters the Terra's pagoda according to gain the summon guarding the Terra before her departure and proved herself once again. Elfe follows Raven's team mates stopped by the Port Saro during their journey to the Almagar defeating the Aspidochelone the Sea Monster which causing rampage and prey on the sailors so they could make their way through. Raven and her crews were stopped and attacked by the "Death Strikers" sent by Zoda Empire attempting to capture Raven's group prior to previous event in Ora. Aspidochelone appeared during the decisive battle and blew the Zoda strike force away as an interloper but defeated by Mundo with the combine strength of Raven's party and the parties reached the Almagar territories, Elfe obtained her second summoning that time. Joined by a new ally Johann as they arrived Port Nevera, and yet another party member who developed a crush towards Elft instantly. Johann also revealed that the Almagar tend to use their newly developed Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste on Zoda Empire and the rest of the independent forces refusing to surrender to Almagar's might. Raven decided to destroy the Dreadnaught by leading an ambush to Science Researching Lavatory which is located on the mountain range of the Sirrush and split the group into two. Johann, Aki and Elfe would be retrieving the Nova Pegasus and lead an attack from the air as rescue force when Raven given the signal of mission accomplishment. Rescued Raven's group from destruction of the researching lab after they failed to locate the Dreadnaught. However, the airship being chase by the defense force of the Almagar and was being bombarded and force to land in the remote city surrounded by the mountain range of the Zoda Continent. While their airship was landed in the Xergo territories, Raven revealed her past with Raynor and they realized that Almagar has decided to lay waste to Xergo as their stepping stone to expand further to dominate the Zoda Continent. 'The War' Raven realized that the Frontline unit of Almagar's force was merely a decoy as soon as the operation Xergo ended victorious on their side, they merely uses that to withdraw Raven's attention toward Xergo and Almagar sending a gigantic force of army for a showdown with the Zoda. Wolf has delivered a shocking news to Raven of Zoda's Frontline has been sent to the Terra Village area and plotting to lay waste to Almagar's forces as they arrived. Worried about her families, Elfe decided to head to the Terra village with Raven and Raven Syndicate remains in Xergo to help on rebuilding of the town. In a turnabout event, Almagar army request a ceasefire and offered an truce between them temporary stopped the battle. It is decided as Raven will be going after Raynor as the Emperor of Almagar sent Jgeorh to go after Raynor attempt to intercept him in his quest during his search on Animacite, and Almagar Emperor request of if they could follow Jgeorh to the Brimstone before Raynor does and hoping to stop him from being able to reach Brimstone and calls him back. But Raven has not realized that Emperor Alamgar and Raynor uses Raven to search out the Animacite and by following Raynor but instead; Raynor is after Raven instead. Elfe is concerned by this is all party of the ploy, but the group have no choice but to continue on. The party has made their way to Tizarar Subterranean and rescued a young girl named Alyria along the way. They made their way through but was attacked by a massive force of bandit which is later revealed by Alyria that they are illusions projected by her magic, the party defeats all the bandits and the surrounding area disappeared and the city Utoplious appeared. Alyria shape-lifted herself into her own true form and welcomed the party to the Ultoplious , as she is the Shaman queen of the civilization of this Advanced City of Modern technology and Magic. Alyria guided them through the city and to her throne room to express her gratitude of rescuing her early on and this has proven of the party's worth in both courageous and justice of those that they have been waiting for. Alyria explained the true history of the deadly Animacite and she realized that the combined forces of Almagar and Zoda are drawing closer, they had to put their life in order to protect the Animacite Tomb from them. The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole. The Nova Pegasus charged through the armies of the Coalitions and entered the Sky Fortress locating Raynor and the 2 Emperors, but their plot has been discovered as Raynor's real intention focuses on the Animacite Tomb. Realizing it was too late because Nova Pegasus is stuck within the Sky Fortress, Raven grabbed a armored motorcycle and an escape parachute and rushes to the Animacite Tomb attempting to stop Raynor while the rest party members continues to raid the Sky Fortress Midgard. The remaining party hurried to destroy the Sky Fortress so that they could assist Raven as back up, Sekou encourages Aki to believe in Raven. 'Tera Star Arise' Raven made her way through the Animacite alone single handy but is defeated by Raynor but Aki and the party members arrives soon enough to meddles the fight and defeated Raynor with all party's forces combined. Animacite, unleashing it's power... The party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on... But Jgeorh suddenly appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal. Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeorh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeorh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'The Final Battle' With Nova Pegasus destroyed, Raven begins to reunite the party members one by one and Elfe is one of the very first member to reunite with Raven, suggesting to locate Johann from the Ora City. Once the party found Johann from the torn Ora city, they travel to the Almagar capital to take the Dreadnaught Arcturus and reconcile with rest of the party including Jgeorh who survived the Tera Star event, Alyria the Dark Shaman Queen and once again they head toward to Raynor's territory of Tera Star. Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. 'Ending' In the ending, Elfe left the group after the final farewell and decided to return to the Terra Village to becoming the next great Summoner and Raven and the rest of the party attends to her ascension. Sekou, Johann and Mundo commented on how they does not want Elfe to become a summoner so she could be able to stay with them, and Elfe commented on she is still what she is and she would be the one who change the tradition of the conservative Terra, she gave Raven and Aki a hug and thank those 2 for everything and gave Jgeorh a handshake believing him would be an excellent Emperor. 'Equipment and Stat' Whip, Flame Tail, Ice Whip, Thorn Whip, Blitz Tail, Chain Lash, Black Widow, Black Scorpion, Phoenix Killer, Diamond Whip, Dragon's Lash (Ultimate Weapon) 'Command- Summoning' 'Hyperdrive Attacks' Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes